


Over the Threshold

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [15]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock milking, M/M, Modern AU, Overstimulation, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo wants to see how well Hiccup can take his cock being milked.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Scholar’s Mate [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Over the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinky one-shot involving Hiccup and Viggo? Yes! Scholar's Mate will have plot. I just haven't written those parts yet. Again, I'm writing this whole thing out of order.

Hiccup was feeling a mix of trepidation and excitement as Viggo fit the device over his hardened cock. Viggo had explained to him that the sensations would be intense, would squeeze and rub and suction him all at the same time. But then there was the fact that Viggo wanted to leave it on him even after climax, draw an orgasm from him multiple times till his cock was dry and he was screaming. He was curious and frightened and craving that all at once. Each time Viggo had hurt him with his consent there had been a rush of endorphins that followed suit, a lovely thrill that reminded him of his times riding his motorcycle, if riding had the ability to also result in mental and physical sexual satisfaction. Hiccup hadn’t realized that sex could be mentally stimulating as well, but Viggo played with the exertions of both his body and mind. Even with pain, or maybe because of it, it was just so good.

“I’m going to start slow to get you used to it, alright?” Hiccup loved the way Viggo looked at him when he asked the question. He was crouching a little to make himself at eye-level with him, as he was sitting with his wrists bound behind the back of the chair and his ankles secured to the legs. He looked so handsome, his suit jacket off, tie loosened and collar open, sleeves rolled up to bare his forearms.

“Yeah.” Hiccup nodded. His pulse was racing. 

Viggo turned a dial on the box-like machine he held, and it started. The tube on his cock moved up, internal mechanisms squeezing, and then back down. Hiccup gasped, looked down to watch it work. The part of his mind that was an engineering major was studying it to figure out exactly how it functioned, though it wasn’t too difficult for him to guess, even with pleasure working through him. This was supposed to milk his cock, and that’s exactly what it was doing. He breathed a small moan.

“Want a little faster?”

“Yes, sir.”

Viggo turned the dial, and the device increased in speed, but not yet very fast. Hiccup moaned happily, rolled his hips. He looked to see Viggo smile at him, and that made him feel good. Then he was setting the machine down on the table beside him, circling around behind him. The tips of his fingers trailed lightly over his body, alighting him with sparks. He was leaning down, and Hiccup tilted his head knowingly, felt his warm lips just beneath his jaw. Fingers worked in circles around his nipples, his touch so light it was almost nonexistent. Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed, giving in to sensation.

Viggo rubbed at his nipples with just the tips of his fingers. He used his nose to brush some hair aside before delicately working a mark into Hiccup’s neck just beneath his ear. Hiccup moaned. He adored how attentive Viggo was when it came to sex and pleasure. He understood that there was more to it than just penetration. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” His voice was deep and lusty. Hiccup loved it when it got like that.

“Mm… yes, sir.”

Viggo chuckled. “Though I can’t have you getting too relaxed.” One hand left him, reached for the device on the table. “It’s late. You might fall asleep.”

The pace of the device on his cock abruptly changed. It became terribly fast, shooting pleasure violently through him, and Hiccup gave a cry, arching and pulling at his bonds. He was left gasping for breath and whining. 

“Oh, look at the way that makes you writhe.” Viggo caressed and gently squeezed his throat, other hand tugging at his hair. Hiccup bucked, pulled against his ropes. God, he was loving this.

Viggo played around with the settings on the machine, sometimes making it go incredibly fast and leaving Hiccup gasping, or going so slow it was agonizing, leaving him moaning and begging for more. All the while Viggo was touching him, playing with his nipples, his hair, running fingers over his throat, sometimes squeezing. Hiccup adored this. 

“Are you hard?” Hiccup asked of Viggo. 

“Very much so,” Viggo rumbled into his ear before biting on it, making Hiccup groan. “Seeing you in pleasure is mesmerizing.”

Said pleasure continued, built and built until Hiccup was sure he was about to cum. He tilted his head back against the chair, gasping and moaning.

“Are you going to cum?” Viggo asked him.

“Yes,” Hiccup panted out.

Viggo increased the speed on the machine, milking his orgasm from him. It came with blinding light, and Hiccup found himself releasing a scream as everything he had was pulled from him. Then he was left moaning and writhing in the aftershock of it, the tube now wet with his seed. 

“Oh god, oh god.” The pain would come soon, but he was okay with that, eager for it. 

Viggo slowed the machine with a touch of the dial, fingers then trailing down to his pelvis, running fingers through the hair there. 

Aching, burning, stabbing. All of it came upon him suddenly. Hiccup jerked and shouted, and Viggo kept caressing his pelvis, then his hip. The machine stayed slow, which Hiccup was grateful for. He didn’t think he could take it going fast. 

“Can you take it?” Viggo asked. There was a challenge in his voice, asking him if he was resilient enough. Hiccup wanted to live up to the challenge, make it through this.

“Yes.” His voice came out as a growl as the pain continued. 

“A little faster?”

“N-no, sir.”

“Not even a little bit?” Viggo’s voice was teasing. He turned the dial just a smidge, and the pain grew worse. God, the machine was squeezing and sucking and milking, doing exactly what it was meant to. Hiccup didn’t argue about the slight increase of speed. The rush he was getting from it was just too good. His cock stayed hard despite wanting to soften, and that just made everything hurt more. Hiccup wiggled his hips, fought against his bonds, yelling.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Viggo told him, and Hiccup beamed at the compliment. He loved being complimented by Viggo. This man was so much older than him, but still saw beauty in him rather than immaturity. “Suffering just for me.”

And Hiccup’s suffering continued for about a minute or so. Then the pain began to fade, pleasure leaking back into his cock. Hiccup stopped fighting, went limp in the chair, breathing hard. Viggo caressed his face and his hair. 

“Wasn’t that good?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup laughed a little, feeling high on the rush of endorphins he was getting to combat the pain. “Yes, sir.” He had never considered himself a masochist until meeting Viggo. He’d made him realize that pain wasn’t just bad, that when it was inflicted with consent, it could be good too. 

The night went on like that. Pleasure, then pain, then pleasure again. Though he liked it, Hiccup would unconsciously fight against the ropes, his body wanting an escape from the agony. But there was no escape. The machine kept going, and Viggo kept turning the dial up and up and up. 

Hiccup was screaming by his third orgasm, the machine pumping him like mad. He didn’t know if any cum came out with this one. He was just in a world of maddening bliss. Then the pain came, crushing agony like nothing he’d ever felt before. He twisted and squirmed like mad, screaming all the while. 

“I’m done, I’m done!” Hiccup yelled out desperately. “Please, I’m done!”

The machine slowed, then stopped, and Hiccup turned into a puddle against the chair, muscles weak from the struggling. Viggo kissed him on the cheek.

“That was a spectacle, darling.” He came around the chair and took the tube off of his softening cock. Cum dripped from it. “Ooh, look at that. You have some cleaning up to do.” Viggo held the tube to Hiccup’s mouth, and Hiccup knew what he had to do. He stuck his tongue into the tube, licking out his own seed. It didn’t disgust him at all, not like it would have before. Viggo had made him realize that his seed was all natural, that there was no need for shame concerning it. Everyone ejaculated when they came. It was just normal. 

“Mm,” Viggo purred. He pulled the tube away, set that and the machine down on a table. His hand went downwards, fondled his bulge over his dress pants, and if Hiccup hadn’t just been pulled over his threshold, he would have grown hard at that. “Will you get me off when I untie you?”

Hiccup nodded eagerly. Sweat dripped from his hair and down onto his face.

The ropes came untied, and Hiccup sat for a moment, rubbing his chafed wrists. There were marks on them that he would have to hide with a long sleeved shirt. Luckily, it was close to winter and cold enough for such clothing. 

Hiccup watched eagerly as Viggo took his cock from his pants, and then he was touching him, rubbing him over with one hand. Viggo hummed, jutted his hips into his hand. Hiccup liked that, liked that he could give him pleasure. 

Hiccup was feeling quite exhausted as he gave the handjob, but he was eager to make Viggo climax. Once he did, he was licking his seed off his hand.

“Good boy,” Viggo told him, ruffling his hair, and Hiccup liked that. “Would you like to shower together?”

Hiccup nodded. He stood, but his knees were wobbly, and he reached out to Viggo for support. The man instantly gave it, wrapping a strong arm around him. He helped him up the stairs from the basement. Hiccup didn’t know if he’d be able to stand in the shower, weakened from being forced over his threshold, but Viggo let him lean back against him, even cleaned him. Then he was taking him to bed, and he had him lay on his stomach so he could massage his back. 

“Mm, thank you,” Hiccup said sleepily. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup chuckled. “Very much so. Much better than doing homework.”

“But make sure you get that done.” Viggo, always the professor. 

“I will,” Hiccup promised. “Tomorrow.” He let himself sink into the mattress, feeling extremely relaxed. “Tomorrow.”


End file.
